Jade Eyes
by JediClaire
Summary: Briar, Rosethorn and Evvy from Street Magic find themselves in an another world. BuffyCircle Opens by Tamora Piece crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: My first Tamora Pierce story, with my favorite characters, from my first Tamora Pierce book I read. It starts at the very end of the novel, when they are leaving Chammur.

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy video boxsets and a copy of Street Magic by Tamora Piece. I don't own the worlds they come from.

Chapter One,  
A Plant wizard.

The caravan to Laenpa pulled out of sight of the flame-coloured cliffs of Chammur and entered a mountain pass where the stones were tan and grey, without a hint of orange. When Briar Moss, green mage, realized he'd seen the last of that ancient city, he felt as if a weight had fallen from his shoulders. He had not liked 'fabled Chammur'. It was an old tired place, and because it was so far away, in the middle of nowhere, the Nobles in that city do things civilized folk can't.

"Let's take another route home," he called to Dedicate Rosethorn, his teacher in plant magic, as she rode ahead of him. "South or north, I don't care."

She nodded without looking back. She was a broad-shouldered woman dressed in a long-sleeved dark green habit, with short chestnut hair and an Ivory complexion. Her large, brown eyes were on the tumble of dirt and gravel to her right, seeking any plants she might not know. She was a green mage as well, her magic tied to plants. Briar had known her since he was ten, and for four years she had been a teacher, mentor, parent figure and a friend to him.

Briar's own search for plants was interrupted by a giggle of delight. He dropped back to where his student, twelve year old Evumeimei Dingzai, rode camelback, a scruffy student queen, with a travelling desk on her lap, with her cats in a basket next to her. She was a stone mage, but because Briar recognised her magic, he was her teacher. It wasn't all a bad thing because Evvy was a former street rat, like he was, and she trusted Briar.

"Q is for quartz!" She had just found the surprise Briar had left in her stone alphabet, for when she got to Q. It was not a single stone like the others, but a small cloth strip to which six small quartz stones were fixed. "Crystal, blue, rose, green, smoky and roo-rootle – rutilated!"

Briar grinned up at her and was about to reply when he saw a flash of light. It looked like magic, but magic was white when he saw it. It wasn't green. Rosethorn had noticed it as well and came towards them. Then suddenly there was a blinding clash, like thunder, and Briar, Evvy and Rosethorn dissappeared.

The key had opened the portal. It wasn't fully open yet but it was nearing it, dragging in all manner of things to Sunnydale.

Back in the world that Briar and company had just left, three girls felt a conection to their foster brother strain and pull away. It didn't break.

The slayer jumped. The portal closed. The three foster sisters of Briar fainted. And three travels saw a girl jump from a tower.

tbc

What do you think? I hope you like it so far.

Read, Review, get a little love and get down tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note; I am starting this chapter right at the very end of the Buffy episode The Gift. Some of the dialog and action comes directly from that episode. The characters are either from Buffy, or from Street Magic. I am very sorry to say that I do not own either of them. If I did I would not be living in England, and not be going back to school.

Disclaimer; I don't own nada.

Chapter Two - A sacrifice,

"Dawn listen to me, listen. I love you. I will always love you, this is the work I have to do. Tell Giles that... Tell Giles I figured it out... And I'm ok. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now, you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world, is to live in it. Be brave, Live... for me."

She jumped, a perfect swan dive, into the opening portal, leaving her sister sobbing, on top of the tower. Before she died, she saw the dimensions already opened by the key, the chaos it was causing. The portal closed. And she fell.

The girl fell, hit the ground hard. Rosethorn ran forwards, to try to save her, heal her, but it was to late. The girl was dead. People came forward, crying, but Briar wasn't thinking about them. He collapsed, clutching his head in pain. His sisters, his ties to them, were screaming in his head. He was to far away. He fainted.

Evvy was scared, very scared. She was still seated on her camel, with her cats in the baskets next to her. Pahan Briar and Rosenthorn were still there, as well as their horses. But everything else was gone. The stones had completely changed. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Then Briar started to scream. She ran towards him, yelling to Rosethorn. He couldn't be hurt, he was Pahan Briar, the only one who had ever looked out for her. He collapsed when Evvy reached him. His magic felt strained, pulled.

Evvy saw Rosethorn towards, away from the girl, and the strangers, who were staring at them, tightly holding weapons. She was scared, very scared.

tbc

Sorry, but for things to go forward, Buffy has to die.

Pahan means teacher, or wise man, or mage.


End file.
